The End of Me
by EmeraldJewelSparkle
Summary: What happened in Alex Tig Tragers life that made him into the hard, twisted enforcer he is today? What shaped him, what are the demons of his past? This is the story of Alex and his first love Eve and how their time together had a profound impact on shaping who he is today.ONE SHOT.


The End of Me.

A/N: I really find Alex/Tig an intriguing character. There are so many aspects of his story that Kurt Sutter has hinted at but never expanded on. What happened to him in his past to make him so screwed up but yet so loyal and empathetic to those closest to him? I love to explore his character and I hope you like my little one shot. Please review, it always brightens my day to know what my readers think. Hope you like it. All glory to Kurt Sutter and his writers, I do not own Sons of Anarchy.

1111

Sitting in the bus terminal Alex stretches out and watches the world pass him by. These people are so busy, so frantic but all they are doing is dying. Rushing to jobs they hate, going home to houses they can't afford and staring blankly in front of them as another wasted minute ushers them closer to their deaths. What kind of living is that? What kind of life would it be out here in the real world? The corps had been everything, had saved him from his life. But now they didn't want him, they'd finally realised he was beyond even their help. Oh they'd tried, didn't want to lose their best sniper. But when every shrink they send you too comes up with the same damning assessment, well it was a pretty forgone conclusion that they just had to let him go. They were mostly sorry to see him discharged but they just couldn't contain his demons.

1111

Sitting in a bus station in the middle of fuck knows where Middle America he had a decision to make. He'd grown up in Cali but had spent most of his time in the service away on tour. When the discharge papers had been processed he'd grabbed his duffle, headed to the nearest bus terminal and got himself on the first bus out of there. A few days later he'd gotten off here and decided to clear his head before deciding where to land. So now he was just sitting in the lonely terminal trying to decide what he was going to do with the rest of his life.

1111

The bus heading towards Cali had won out. He wasn't going home, he could never go home. He had no ties, no family, no anything. For the first time in his life he was free to do as he pleased but heading towards Cali felt like the right choice.

1111

Stepping off the bus in Reno Alex decided to grab a bite to eat before he headed for his final destination. It wasn't Cali like he had first planned but an old marine buddy lived not far from here and it was about time he paid him a visit. Walking into a near empty diner not far from the bus terminal he sat quietly reading the paper.

1111

"Hey doll, how bout you bring me the house special and a cup of black coffee."  
" Sure Hun" replied the young waitress.  
" Need anything else or is that it?"  
"Na that's it." Smiling at her Alex noticed faded bruising down the side of her neck and down the back of one leg and sighed.  
"What's your name beautiful?"  
Blushing the young woman smiled at Alex.  
"Eve darlin, what's yours?"  
"Alex."  
"Nice to meet you Alex, you new in town?"  
" Just passing through, heading over to Indian Hills after breakfast. Got an old friend that's settled there, thought I might pay him a visit."  
"There's not much there but I guess it's as good a place as any to land, your straight out of the forces aren't you?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"The duffle."  
" Hey, what's the best way to get to Indian Hills from here?"  
"Transport is pretty shitty, you got a car?"  
"Na, gonna wait till I get settled then I'm looking at getting myself another bike. Maybe a Sportster."  
" Nice choice. Listen I get off at lunchtime, if you want I can drive you over. I live over there."  
"How come a pretty young thing like you travels at that way for work?"  
"I only moved over there a few weeks ago and I like my job so I stayed."  
"Ok doll, I'll hang around while you finish your shift. Thanks."  
"S'ok dad was in the service, least I could do."

1111

Stepping out of Eve's car in front of Jury's place Alex was a bit taken aback. Eve was smirking at him and he really didn't know what to say to her.  
"Sooo Alex, your visiting a 'friend' are you?" She chuckled.  
They were standing in front of the town's only brothel. The sound of Harley's pulling up pulled Alex's attention away from the smirking Eve and he caught sight of his old friend.  
"Alexxx."  
"Juryyy. How you been." the two men embraced and slapped each other on the back.  
"Good and you? Heard you got discharged, what happened?"  
Turning to Eve Alex grinned.  
"You got yourself a missus, you sly dog. When did that happen?"  
"Na she just gave me a ride. Jury, Eve, Eve, Jury."  
"Nice to meet you Jury, but I'm afraid I have to go. Just finished a 10 hour shift and I need to get home. Nice meeting you Alex."  
Turning towards Eve Alex pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. Brushing his other hand lightly over the bruising on her neck he held her gaze.  
"You ever need anything doll, come find me."

1111

It didn't take Alex long to settle into Indian Hills. Jury had a great little set up and he welcomed his younger friend with open arms. Jury had been out of the service for a few years and had set up an MC called The Devils Tribe. They were a small club and were mainly above board. Their main source of income was running the brothel and because Jury trusted Alex from their service days and knew what he was capable of, he brought him in as a doorman. Life settled into a nice routine and Alex found himself being drawn deeper and deeper into the MC lifestyle. He got that Sportster he always wanted and Jury started pulling him closer and closer. Jury's mate from Cali would sometimes even bring his club through and stay for awhile and Alex was always the one they wanted to party with.

1111

Sitting on the door one night a few months after he had arrived in town Alex was surprised to see Eve's car pull into the lot. But it wasn't the pretty young waitress that got out of the car, rather it was an older guy. Maybe late 30's 6 foot tall and carrying about 50 pounds of weight more than he over to the brothel the guy had an air of arrogance about him that immediately put Alex on alert. But the guy was all bravado and hot air. One of the girls told him later that the arrogant prick had a tiny dick and could barely get it up.

1111

Jury often sent Alex into Reno on errands but lately Alex's mind drifted back to Eve every time he passed the diner. She was a real looker about nineteen; fair skin, dark hair and green eyes. He was surprised she had gone out of her way to help him and he still wondered at the bruising and about the jerk that drove her car on his numerous visits to Jury's girls.

1111

Fuck it, he thought one morning when he was knocking off late. He was sick of wondering about her so he jumped on his bike and rode into Reno. The diner was pretty empty at that hour. Her car was in the parking lot so he knew she'd be inside. As he walked in he had a nice view of her well toned ass as she reached up to grab something off the shelves on the wall behind the counter. Those little shorts and tight t-shirt were doing very little to stop his imagination running wild. But then he seen fresh bruising around both arms, like someone had grabbed her hard, and cursed under his breath. Smiling at him when she turned around she headed straight over to him.  
"Hey Alex. How's Indian Hills treating you?"  
"Can't complain doll. I'm working for Jury now, think I might stick around for awhile."  
"I'm glad, it's always nice to find home."  
"Hey, you still own that car right? "  
"Yeah why?"  
" Nothing, it's just I seen it around a few times but it was never you driving it."  
Eve's face shifted from a smile to a look of apathy.  
"Yeah my husband drives it sometimes."  
Grabbing her hand and holding it against his cheek he lets out a sigh.  
"Eve. Husband ? Doll that guys way too old for you."  
"Alex please, just don't." Tears springing to her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Eve, its none of my business. I didn't mean to upset you."  
Wiping a tear from her cheek he lets her hand go but continues to gaze at her.  
"Long story Alex, doubt you wanna hear it."  
"I got no place to be, what time you off?"  
" Lunchtime."  
Smiling at her and brushing his fingers against her cheek he leaves the diner, jumps on his bike and goes for a ride. He needs time to think. Fuck, what is he getting himself into? He could just keep going, ride all the way back to Indian Hills, never come see her again. But fuck, he liked her and he felt sorry for her. That bastard of a husband had to have been the one who left those bruises.

1111

Coming back at lunchtime Alex finds Eve changed into tight blue jeans, cowboy boots and a cute little chequered shirt tied in a knot at her midriff. Sitting in the back booth she waves him over.  
"You came back?"  
"Course I did. Now tell me about this shithead you're married to."  
After a long conversation about running from bad to worse Alex looked at Eve and asked her the most direct question he could think of.  
"Do you want to stay, or do you want to go?"  
"What... it's not that easy Alex. "  
"Yeah it is do you love him?"  
"Not anymore."  
"Do you want to be with him?"  
"No."  
"Then do you want to go?"  
"Yes...but ..."  
"No buts. Jump in your car I'll follow you. Let's go get your stuff."

1111

The thunder of Alex's Harley pulling into Eve's driveway brought her husband out of their house.  
"Who the fuck are you?"  
Looking at the asshole Alex knew he was all talk.  
"Eve, go inside and pack up everything you want to take. I think I'm going to have a little talk with your husband out here.  
Slipping past Mark Eve couldn't help but wonder if little talk included a beating but she was beyond caring. Mark was a lazy jobless asshole who beat her and if Alex wanted to teach him a lesson that was fine by her.

"Listen buddy, look at me. Yeah you recognise me don't you, you know who I am. She's had enough and is leaving your sorry ass for good. Leave her alone, you understand?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"Just a concerned citizen. Stay away or you'll regret it."

Eve was quicker than he thought and she only came out with a few bags, a large suitcase, a porcelain doll and the cutest German Sheppard puppy Alex had ever seen.

"You are not taking my dog you bitch." yelled Mark  
"Missy's my dog Mark and I am taking her. I tried Mark I really did but I'm ... I can't stay...too much has happened, goodbye Mark."

Alex grabbed her stuff and threw it I the boot of her car, told Mark to get his ass back inside the house then stood next to Eve and stroked her hair as she broke down and cried.  
"You ok doll"  
"No... Yeah... Fuck I dunno. I'm glad to be away from him Alex but what am I gonna do? I got no family; he didn't let me have friends. I don't even know where I'm gonna go when I drive out of this driveway."  
"Your gonna follow me back to my place. You can stay with me till you get sorted."  
"Alex thank you for everything, but I barely know you. I can't just move in with you."  
Laughing Alex grinned at her. "There's a spare room I'll even put a lock on the door if you want."  
Eyeing him suspiciously "Roomies. But why, you barely know me?"  
" Truth is you were nice to me when I first got into town, I'd been travelling for days and well it was nice to have someone friendly to talk to. And you didn't have to drive me out to Indian Hills but you did. I owe you for that."

1111

He had found a place in the world and his past was contained. Jury trusted him and was giving him a lot of work both in Indian Hills and Reno and on occasion he even had him travel over to Charming California to help his old friend JT out with a few things for the Sons of Anarchy. He hadn't patched in to Devils Tribe but both clubs could always use trusted outsiders for certain discreet jobs. Alex had a very unique skills set and in the outside world it was going to waste. Aside from his doorman job at the brothel Jury and JT occasionally had need of someone with his unique skills.

1111

Life for Eve had settled too. Mark had stayed away and living in Alex's spare room had turned out to be a great idea. He wasn't home a lot and when he was he was always nice to her. She pitched in for rent and often cooked extra food and left it in the fridge for him.

1111

Coming home late one night after a particularly gruesome job in Cali Alex's nerves were on edge. Surprised to find the lights still on he found Eve sprawled across the lounge watching an old movie.  
"Hey doll, not working tonight?"  
"Na, diners closed for the next week. Jerry's mom died and he's gone home to bury her. He gave all us girls the week off."  
"What you watching?"  
"Rocky Horror. Wanna join me?"  
Scooting over on the lounge Eve patted the seat next to her.  
Sitting down next to her Eve immediately notices how tense wound up her friend is.  
"Alex Are you all right?"  
"It's been a hard night Eve. Been away doing some business in Cali today, just rode in."  
" Sit down in front of me Hun and take your shirt off."  
Looking at her with surprise, Alex couldn't help but smirk.  
Slapping his shoulder Eve laughed at him.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter mister, I'm gonna give you a shoulder massage. You have such a dirty mind."  
Laughing at her response Alex slipped down between her knees and watched the rest of Rocky Horror while Eve massaged his neck and shoulders.

1111

A few days later the smell of frying bacon, eggs and toast arouses Alex from his sleep. It's well after lunch and he is starving. Walking down the hallway from his room in nothing but cotton boxers he heads into the kitchen to see if Eve's made enough for him too.  
"Morning doll."  
Turning to see Alex in nothing but boxers Eve blushed. Regaining her composure she smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down at the table.  
"Hey Alex it's the middle of the afternoon, but you want some breakfast?"  
"Sure. "  
Eating together was nice and after a few minutes Alex noticed Eve's shyness abate. When they were almost finished he realised he wanted to spend more time with her like this.  
"What's your plans today Eve?  
"Not much was just gonna go into Reno, need to grab a few things. Then I was gonna hang out at home. Why?"  
"Give me a few minutes, I'll take you."  
"On the bike?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Never been on one before."

1111

Not only did Alex take her into Reno to grab a few bits and pieces but afterwards he bought some food, packed it into his saddlebags and took her on a long ride out of town for a picnic. Life was good.

Over the next few months Eve and Alex both found ways to spend more time together. Watching movies on the lounge late at night, going on long rides on their days off, taking Missy for walks. Eve even found that Alex was home at dinner time a lot more than he had ever been before.

1111

Late one night there was a loud knock on the front door that woke Eve up.  
Jury and Needles were carrying an unconscious Tig between them.  
"What's going on? Is he... Is he dead?"  
"No there's been some trouble, he's been shot and he came off his bike. Our doc fixed him up and dosed him up with painkillers but we need you to look after him so we can go deal with the guys that did this."

Looking Alex over Eve noticed the large blood soaked bandage around his thigh. A sob escaped her throat as she looked from him to the Devils Tribe members.  
"Darlin he's gonna be fine, take this card it's our docs number. If there's any problems ring him or ring me. Whatever you do don't let him leave when he wakes up. Someone will be by to check on the two of you tomorrow."

All night she sat on the edge of his bed, watching him. Afraid that he'd stop breathing; afraid that he wouldn't be there anymore. Missy kept watch at the foot of the bed and together the two of them watched over an unconscious Alex. His sleep was far from peaceful and during the night she learnt more about him than he had ever told her when he was awake. It must have been the pain meds because she knew he didn't normally talk in his sleep. The walls were paper thin and she would have heard him. Tonight though he talked about his childhood, his military career and even some of the things he'd been doing for Jury. It was dangerous information but after thinking she had lost him she realised for the first time that she loved him and would keep his secrets.

1111

It took Alex a few weeks to get back on his feet properly after that incident and when Eve wasn't at work she was nursing him. Jury and the boys took it in turns to check on him and JT even stopped by. Alex didn't mind all of the attention though and he was happy to spend so much time with Eve. But he felt that something subtle had shifted in his relationship with her. All of a sudden she was always around, always helping him and he noticed on more than one occasion she discreetly let her eyes wander over his taught muscles way more than was appropriate for just a friend. Alex didn't mind though, it was nice. For the first time in his life he finally felt like he had truly settled. Having Eve being there for him only reinforced that. Maybe it was time to take their friendship further, maybe it was time to open up and trust someone instead of using the steady stream of Jury's girls to satisfy his constant desires. For a long time he had thought of starting something with Eve but he didn't want to wreck their friendship. But now after all that she had done for him and watching her eyes roaming his body he decided it was right.

1111

Waking up late one morning a few weeks later Alex heard the shower running. Stripping off he walked into the steamy bathroom and quietly stepped into the shower behind Eve.  
Surprised by his sudden appearance Eve gasped and turned to face him. Feeling his hard cock against her wet belly she couldn't help the tingling sensation that began to build deep within her.  
Before she could say anything Alex pulled her into an embrace and kissed her. It was long and passionate and something she'd been dreaming about for weeks. Without a word passing between them they began to explore each other's bodies. Alex ran his hands over her tiny wet frame until his hands reached around and cupped her tight, firm ass. Moaning into his mouth she wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her to him. Lining her up he thrust her onto his thick hard shaft and he felt her warm folds contract around him as he plunged deep within her.  
As afternoon turned to evening and they could pleasure each other no longer the two of them collapsed exhausted onto his huge bed, curled up against one another and fell asleep in each other arms.

1111

Ye, life was good. Eve moved into his room, they worked similar late hours and unless he was away for Jury or JT Alex spent all of his time with her. Going for long rides was their favourite thing to do and he loved the feeling of her arms wrapped tightly around him as he sped down the highways.

1111

Waking up one morning he heard Eve in the bathroom vomiting.  
"Shit doll, what's wrong?" He said as he knelt down besides his deathly pale girlfriend and held her hair back.  
"Must have eaten something bad, I'll be fine. Just need to get back to bed."  
Carrying her back to their room he put her to bed. Pulling out his prepaid he rang Jerry and called in sick for her. But over the next few days she didn't get any better. Every morning he woke up to the sounds of her being sick in the bathroom.  
Finally after four days of it he had had enough.  
" Doll get some clothes on, were getting visitors."  
" Aww Alex I feel awful, please hun do we have to have people over now?"  
"I rang Jury the club docs on his way over. You're not getting any better, I'm worried."

Slapping the doc on his shoulder as he walked out the door after visiting Eve Alex was in shock.  
"Thanks Doc, I owe you one."  
" Not a problem Alex, just make sure she gets plenty of rest and keeps that appointment I made for her."  
Walking back into his bedroom Alex sank to his knees on the ground besides her bed. Hands buried in his face he began to sob. Missy came up to him and nudged him with her nose but Alex just continued to cry.  
Eve was lost for words, Alex's reaction to the doctor's words had been shock and now he was crying.  
"I'm sorry, Alex I didn't mean to..."  
Looking up at her with tears in his eyes a huge smile crossed his face.  
"A father, I'm going to be a father. Baby I couldn't be happier."  
Climbing into the bed besides his pregnant girlfriend Alex held her in his arms and told her all of the things he planned for their future.

1111

Jury had looked after him well but JT had grown use to having Alex around for certain jobs. After discussing it with Jury JT had asked him to patch in to SAMCRO, he'd already proven his loyalty and worth and his time with Jury was being considered as his prospect period.

The following week they travelled down to Charming on Alex's bike to get a feel for the place and for Alex to make his final decision. By Thursday, Eve and Alex had both agreed that SAMCRO would be a good fit. Friday night the club threw him a massive patch in party and just like that the final piece to the puzzle fell into place. He had a home a family and a woman who loved him.

1111

JT gave Alex a month to get everything in order up in Indian Hills and then he wanted him settled back in Charming permanently. Eve's sickness had settled down and they spent most of their time packing up the house. Eve was sorry to leave the diner and had been back a few times to say goodbye to Jerry and her workmates. The night before they were to leave for Charming Jerry invited them to come in and have dinner with him. Walking into the diner while Alex parked his bike Eve's joy suddenly disappeared as she seen Mark sitting on a stool at the counter. Oh no she thought to herself . Jerry shook his head and tried to motion her to leave but it was too late, mark had turned as he heard the doorbell ring.  
He looked bad, his clothes were dishevelled, he was pale and the closer she got she could smell the alcohol wafting off him.  
"There she is Jerry, my girls here."  
Careful not to get too close to her ex husband Eve headed around the counter and stood besides Jerry.  
"Mark I'm not your girl anymore, what are you doing here?"  
"Darlin you'll always be my girl."  
"Mark I'm with Alex now, you can't stop me. You need to leave, NOW."  
" He'll get sick of you one of these days and then you'll be back. "  
The doorbell to the diner rang as a visibly angry Alex walked in.  
" What did you just say to her asshole? Leave now and never, ever come near her again."  
Walking out of the diner Mark muttered to himself but was too scared to say anything to Alex. Driving out of the lot he pulled into a space across the road. As he sat there in his car watching Eve and Alex through the big glass windows he drank the cheap bottle of bourbon he'd bought earlier.  
Fuckin bitch, who did she think she was. Walking away from him. Embarrassing him in front of those people. Fuckin around with that biker. Fuckin whore.  
His internal vitriol got worse as the night wore on and he finished of the bottle.

1111

Alex and Eve were still in the diner chatting and eating dinner with Jerry. The old man really liked Eve, she was a good worker, and he was sad to see her go. She was too good for that horrible husband of hers though so he was really happy that she had found Alex. He was good for her.

Saying her final goodbyes to Jerry Eve walked out the diner door and spun to face a smiling Alex.  
"I love you baby."  
"I love you too. Wanna go for a ride before we head back home?"  
" Sure, one last ride around Reno."  
Pulling out of the parking lot Alex didn't notice the headlights turn on across the road and start following him. Mark could barely keep his eyes open but he was determined to get that bitch back for leaving him. Even if he just scared her a little it would be enough.

1111

Alex took Eve all over Reno; it was probably the last time they'd be here. Charming was a great place and he couldn't wait to get them a house and start raising a family. He'd never though he would find his place in the world, but feeling Eve's arms wrapped tightly around him and feeling the slight bulge of her pregnant belly pressed up against his back he felt at peace. In that instant the world around him exploded. He didn't remember much. There were lights and sirens, and blood so much blood. Darkness kept over taking him. Screams, Eve's screams were so loud and everywhere he touched was slick with sticky red blood, then nothing, nothing but darkness and pain.

1111

Waking up a week later Alex couldn't move. His arms were restrained and he was on a ventilator. JT was sitting in the chair by his side reading a book and looked at him with pity when their eyes met. And that's when he knew, she was gone. His girl...their baby... his life. He fought then, really fought. He needed to get up get out of that bed. He needed to find her, to hold her one last time. He needed... He needed... Ahhhhhhh.  
" Alex brother calm down, I'll get the doctor."

It took another week but finally Alex was well enough to go home. JT had stayed by his side every day. Sending Clay out for anything their injured brother needed.  
Walking into his home in Indian Hills Alex felt the warm tears begin to stream down his cheeks; he walked over to their bed and picked up Eve's blanket. As he breathed in her scent his heart shattered into a thousand fragments. Her smell lingered everywhere and he couldn't stop the noise in his head.  
"John, I can't do this brother. I can't be here."  
"Alex listen to me I'm here for you brother, tell me what you need?"  
"I need the house packed up. You can't fix it John but I need to know what happened, I need to know the truth. No one in the hospital would tell me how we crashed. I know I didn't put the bike down, someone did this. Who took my family from me, one minute we were riding and the next my world was gone. Who?"  
" Her ex, the prick ran a red light and hit you on purpose. They've got him locked up in county but it looks like he's gonna do hard time."  
Picking up Eve's favourite silver necklace he walked out of the house and never looked back.

1111

Clay, jury and Needles packed up Alex's house and took everything including Missy back to Charming in the van. JT and Alex took off for a few days and when they landed back in a charming Alex was eerily calm. But he was different; he was all about routine now. Work, club duties and partying. He spent a lot of time with Missy but boy did he throw himself into partying. Piney had been the one everyone had trouble keeping up with but Alex could drink even Piney under the table. JT was worried about him but there was only so much he could do.

1111

Years passed and the club moved on, Alex picked up a wife and a couple of kids and had a fearsome reputation among his brothers. But he never went back to who he was with Eve; something broke in him the day he lost her and their baby boy.

1111

Sitting across from a derelict looking house in the van with Hap Alex pulled of his cut and pulled on gloves and a ski mask.  
"You sure about this brother?" Questioned Happy.  
" Never been surer about anything in my life, you with me on this Hap?"  
"Yeah, I got your back."

Mark had woken up with a hand over his mouth. He'd only been out of prison for three days, but he wasn't stupid he had known what was coming. He thought he was in for a beating, a broken bone or two but when Alex and Happy removed their ski masks real fear crept into his eyes.  
Alex had worked on him for hours while Happy sat back and watched. Happy had never seen anything so prolonged, so intense, and so brutal as what Alex done to Mark that night. Happy had been the clubs torture specialist for years but what he saw that night would never leave him.

1111

Walking into the clubhouse the next afternoon Hap and Alex looked like shit. Nobody questioned them of course, but it was obvious that they hadn't slept and Alex had blood splatter all over him.  
JT watched as Alex headed straight to the bar and sat stroking the silver necklace that hung around his neck while he downed a large quantity of Jack.  
Hap nodded at JT and a silent look of pity passed between them. Watching Alex Grab the nearest crow eater and head to the dorms JT realised life for Alex would never be the same again.


End file.
